writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Grow Up
Grow Up is an American teen comedy-drama written series developed by daniel1992 that began on November 1, 2013 on Writer's Express. The series revolves around the life of sixteen year old Dylan Westbrooke and the problems himself and his classmates have to learn to overcome during their journey through Westville High School. Cast and characters 'Main cast' *'Dylan Westbrooke' (Tom Phelan) is a sixteen year old High School student who struggles with the balance between school and home life, having to constantly to step up and be the 'man of the household' to younger brother and sister, Lexi and Elliot, since his mom Valerie often works late to pay the bills whilst his father, Eric, was tragically killed in a car accident when he was just seven years old. Dylan has never quite fitted in at school, despite being attractive. He is funny and likeable around those he is comfortable with, but around strangers he is shy. Dylan has known Avery Daniels since birth and they are great friends. He is also friends with Nick Weston, having formed a friendship with him after he was laboured with him for a school project several years ago. The threesome usually hang around together and welcome newcomer Mandy Banks into their group upon her arrival in season one. *'Avery Daniels '(Lindsey Pearce) is a sixteen year old High School student who comes from a fairly happy middle class background. Both of her parents own their own businesses. Avery has never been very popular, but is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She has known Dylan Westbrooke since birth, and the pair are very close, and while she hates to admit it, she is also close to Nick Weston, and the pair have a love-hate relationship. Avery finds a welcome 'girl' friend in new arrival, Mandy Banks, during the first season. *'Nick Weston '(Jake T. Austin) is a sixteen year old High School student who is very self-conscious. Nick has been friends with Dylan Westbrooke since they were paired up together for a school project several years ago, whilst his love-hate friendship with Avery Daniels began soon after his introduction to Dylan. Nick lives alone with his father, Geoff, who has an alcohol addiction that developed soon after his mother's untimely death during her giving birth to him. Geoff blames Nick for her death and the pair have an unsteady relationship. *'Mandy Banks '(Elizabeth Gillies) is a fifteen year old High School student who moves to Westville to live with her father, Thomas, and his wife, Debbie, after falling out with her highly religious mother who catches her getting intimate with a fourteen year old boy. She is a loveable girl, who will stand her ground against anyone who challenges her. On her first day at Westville High School, she becomes a part of Dylan, Nick and Avery's friendship group after befriending Avery Daniels. *'Jackson King '(Blake Jenner) is a sixteen year old popular High School student who comes from a rich, upper class background. Jackson is extremely arrogant, and whilst he is in a relationship with Ali Mellor, he proves unreliable as he constantly sleeps around, behind her back, with other girls of his age. Away from his popular school life, at home he is very lonely as his parents are away a lot and he lives in the shadow of his deceased older brother. *'Isla Cartwright '(Mary Kate Wiles) is a sixteen year old popular High School student who cares greatly about her popularity, despite not enjoying the traditional activities enjoyed by those who are popular at High School. Isla suffers from an eating disorder. *'Caleb Strauss '(Tristian Wilds) is a fifteen year old High School student who is very popular due to being the best friend of Jackson King. Caleb, despite being popular, seems not to enjoy the traditional male activities, though he does hide this. Caleb Strauss comes from a working class background, with both him and his mother working two jobs to pay the bills. *'Tessah Glover '(Maria Mitchell) is a sixteen year old High School student who is the main antagonist of the series, in addition to Jackson King. Tessah wants to be perfect and be the most popular girl in school, and to do so, her vicious personality often rears its ugly head. She has been best friends with Ali Mellor since she was three years old and comes from a fairly rich, upper class background due to the wealth of her father. Series overview Main article: List of Grow Up Episodes Season One (2013-14) The first season introduces several storylines, including Avery's secret love for Dylan, her best friend since childhood and Dylan's secret love for Jackson King's girlfriend, Ali Mellor.